Hunter Outfits Quest/Spoiler
Outfit * The Hunter Outfits are available to all players. Only the addons are included in this quest. Hooded Cloak/Winged Tiara Required Equipment * 1 Elane's Crossbow * 100 Pieces of Lizard Leather * 100 Pieces of Red Dragon Leather * 5 Enchanted Chicken Wings * 1 Piece of Royal Steel (Trade Crown Armor) * 1 Piece of Draconian Steel (Trade Dragon Shield) * 1 Piece of Hell Steel (Trade Devil Helmet) * Access to deeper cult cave (Obtained by learning all four parts of the hymn through Music Sheets) Method * All items listed can be obtained before starting this quest (except the Crossbow). You are advised to collect these items before you visit the NPC ** Collect the Lizard Leathers from Lizards ** Collect the Red Dragon Leathers from Dragon Lords ** Collect the Enchanted Chicken Wings, they can be traded for Boots Of Haste at Haroun and Yaman. ** Obtain the three metals by trading items to A Sweaty Cyclops in Ab'Dendriel * Once you have spoken with Elane about the addons, you will be able to get her lost crossbow. ** Hunt all types of Voodoo Cult members until you have collected all 4 verses of their "hymn" (each verse dropped by a different kind of cult member). Novice of the Cult can be found in the cult cave (liberty bay). The other cult members can be found on the island of Goroma and Formorgar Mines. Obtaining Elane's Crossbow First you must talk to Elane and accept the task to obtain the items and the crossbow so you'll be able to open the sealed door. You must have learned all the four verses of the hymn from Music Sheets. (Consider on all images, the flag icon is where you start and the star icon is where you must go) First you must go to the hidden cult cave, north from Liberty Bay. After you enter, follow the path as it's shown on the mini map. Be prepared to face some Tarantulas, several Novice of the Cult and Witches. Continue through following the map and you'll face more cults, Bonelords and witches. At the end of the room you'll find a piano. If you have learned all the verses of the hymn, you can use the piano to teleport to the other side of the room. In this room you will have to face Novice of the Cult, Acolyte of the Cult, and Dark Monks. GFBs and HMMs are recommended here. Follow the path to get to the chest. Note that you must pass by a sealed door, and if you didn't receive the task from Elane you won't be able to open it. * After you have given Elane all of the items she asked for, she will give you the hooded cloak/winged tiara addon. (Hooded Cloak/Winged Tiara) Transcripts player: Hi Elane: Hi, ! What can I do for you? player: Outfit Elane: Oh, my winged tiara? Those are traditionally awarded after having completed a difficult task for our guild, only to female aspirants though. Male warriors will receive a hooded cloak. player: Task Elane: So you are saying that you would like to prove that you deserve to wear such a hooded cloak? player: Yes Elane: Alright, I will give you a chance. Pay close attention to what I'm going to tell you now. ... Elane: Recently, one of our members moved to Liberty Bay out of nowhere, talking about some strange cult. That is not the problem, but he took my favourite crossbow with him. ... Elane: Please find my crossbow. It has my name engraved on it and is very special to me. ... Elane: Secondly, we need a lot of leather for new quivers. 100 pieces of lizard leather and 100 pieces of red dragon leather should suffice. ... Elane: Third, since we are giving out tiaras, we are always in need of enchanted chicken wings. Please bring me 5, that would help us tremendously. ... Elane: Lastly, for our arrow heads we need a lot of steel. Best would be one piece of royal steel, one piece of draconian steel and one piece of hell steel. ... Elane: Did you understand everything I told you and are willing to handle this task? player: Yes ---- player: crossbow Elane: I'm so excited! Have you really found my crossbow? player: yes Elane: Yeah! I could kiss you right here and there! Besides, you're a handsome one. Please bring me 100 pieces of lizard leather and 100 pieces of red dragon leather now! player: leathers Elane: Did you bring me 100 pieces of lizard leather and 100 pieces of red dragon leather? player: yes Elane: Good work, ! That is enough leather for a lot of sturdy quivers. Now, please bring me 5 enchanted chicken wings. player: 5 enchanted chicken wings Elane: Were you able to get hold of 5 enchanted chicken wings? player: yes Elane: Great! Now we can create a few more Tiaras. If only they weren't that expensive... Well anyway, please obtain one piece of royal steel, draconian steel and hell steel each. player: steel Elane: Ah, have you brought one piece of royal steel, draconian steel and hell steel each? player: yes Elane: Wow, I'm impressed, . Your really are a valuable member of our paladin guild. I shall grant you your reward now. Wear it proudly! Sniper Gloves Required Equipment * 1 pair of Sniper Gloves Method * Kill Hunters until you loot a pair of Sniper Gloves. * Take the sniper gloves to Elane in Thais or to Legola in Carlin and you'll receive the addon. NOTE: Any vocation can get this addon. Transcripts player: Sniper Gloves Elane: You found sniper gloves?! Incredible! Listen, if you give them to me, I will grant you the right to wear the sniper gloves accessory. How about it? player: Yes Elane: Great! I hereby grant you the right to wear the sniper gloves as accessory. Congratulations! Transcripts for Free Account Player: Sniper Gloves Elane: You found sniper gloves?! Incredible! I would love to grant you the sniper gloves accessory, but I can only do that for premium warriors. However, I would pay you 2000 gold pieces for them. How about it? Player:Yes Elane: Congratulations.